Death Battle: Knuckles vs Wolverine
Description Sega vs Marvel! Everyone likes animals, but no one likes these two hot-headed animal themed brutes! Can Knuckles punch his way to victory, or will Wolverine be the one standing in the spotlight? Interlude Wiz: Animals are all over the planet. We all like them, but no one likes these two hot-headed animal themed brutes. Boomstick: Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald... Wiz: And Wolverine, the vicious animal-themed anti-hero of the X-Men. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Knuckles Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna was born alone and raised on Angel Island as the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost race of echidnas devoted to protecting the Master Emerald. However, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he knew nothing how he came to be and believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing he could remembered was that he had always been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald, knowing from innate knowledge that it was his fate to guard it from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. Boomstick: For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting it while having little to no contact with the outside world, becoming friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. But come on! Who's gonna fly up all the way up to a tiny, floating island to steal a rock? Wiz: Why the nefarious Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik of course. Eggman told him he was conducting research on the Death Egg to prevent disaster and that two people, named Sonic and Tails, were coming to steal the Master Emerald. Due to his seclusion, Knuckles believed Eggman and made it his goal to stop Sonic and Tails and keep them from Eggman, not realizing that he was being used by Eggman to keep the duo at bay while he rebuilt the Death Egg. Boomstick: Without its energy source, Angel Island plummeted out of the sky, until Sonic the Hedgehog literally beat the sense into Knuckles and together, they saved the day, forming a tense bromance. ' ''Wiz: Since then, Knuckles has continued to try to guard the emerald. However most people were bold enough to try and steal it. Luckily for Knuckles, he can track the Master Emerald using his treasure hunting skills. '' '''Boomstick: Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense superhuman strength, so vast that he can shatter boulders, punch holes through thick steel and lift objects several times his own size and weight with ease. Knuckles' strength is said to be equal to Sonic's speed, meaning he is capable of lifting and pressing anything between 100 to 500 metric tons, which makes him one of the physically strongest characters of the series. Knuckles' strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists, the latter of which are noted to be as hard as rock. ' Wiz: Another testament to his brute strength is that he can punch or throw objects through air with such force that he can ignite fire, and create fissures, tremors and even small volcanic eruptions by punching the ground. Doing so requires displacing pressure in a volcano's magma chamber, at minimum, this can sit around 3,280 ft or 1 kilometer below the Earth's surface. Knuckles had to have punched the ground with at least 3.9 megatons of force, over three times more powerful then the highest yield bomb in the US nuclear stockpile. '''Boomstick: Not insane enough for you? Well, how about the time he straight up punched the moon? One day, Eggman blew up half the moon, and rebuilt it into a robot moon, because, well, he gets off on that shit. Wiz: Eggman actually changed the moon's orbit to create a never ending eclipse via remote control. But Knuckles dove into outer space and destroyed the remote control, returning the moon to it's normal orbit. Boomstick: He can even strike with such force that it causes the friction in the air to create explosions with enormous power. He can also bury himself and attack his enemies from above. Wiz: Like most other character in the series, Knuckles is quite fast on his feet, being able to run at super speeds, even being able to keep up with Sonic and Tails' running speed. However, he is not quite as fast as Sonic or Shadow at their maximum speed and he runs fairly slow by comparison. Additionally, his high speed does not seem to extend to his upper body, and he has been noted to have slow movements in combat. Over time, Knuckles began to lose some of his speed, but also gain a lot more power. Boomstick: Knuckles also possess near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out, even being able to survive a bomb exploding right in front of him. Knuckles has as well enough stamina to hold out against an army of robots without rest. Wiz: Unlike Sonic, Knuckles is a very experienced swimmer, due to his interest of being a treasure hunter, and can swim to incredible depths and with both great speed and skill. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. Boomstick: Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, nor can he jump very high. To make up for his lack of agility, however, Knuckles possesses a wide range of movement abilities. By stretching his arms and legs outwards while airborne, Knuckles can catch the wind under his dreadlock-like spines, allowing him to glide long distances through mid-air and can do so with great control over his movements. Also, by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. Wiz: Knuckles has the uncanny ability to sense the chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, or similar objects like Sol Emeralds, and can track down their "signals" which makes him a living Emerald Detector. Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles can also harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into his Super form. Boomstick: As Super Knuckles, Knuckles' innate abilities far surpass his normal ones. Knuckles' trademark strength has been enhanced many times over to the point where he can smash a ship from the Eggman Fleet with a single strike and throw punches so powerful that he can launch fireballs which explode upon impact through friction alone. Knuckles also becomes fast enough to keep up with even Super Sonic who can move at the speed of light and presumably beyond. His reflexes are also improved, allowing him to keep up with his increased movements. Like the traditional Super State, Knuckles has gained new abilities, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm. Wiz: All of Super Knuckles' standard techniques has been greatly enhanced following his transformation; his Volcanic Dunk technique has been upgraded to the point where he can shoot a barrage of explosive fireballs at his foes, and Glide and Climb techniques can be executed on a much faster rate. Boomstick: Sadly, Super Knuckles can only stay transformed for a short time, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy and requires Rings to be sustained. If Knuckles remains in this form for too long without sustainment, he will revert back to normal. Also, no one's really gonna take him seriously in that state. Ha-ha! He turned pink, Wiz! Wiz: But even his Super form pales in comparison to Hyper Knuckles. After harnessing the power of the Super Emeralds and fifty Rings, Knuckles' natural abilities are multiplied many times over; his already impressive strength, speed and accuracy increase vastly, and he is virtually invulnerable as long as the transformation lasts. Since Hyper Knuckles is an enhanced version of Super Knuckles, all of his physical abilities surpass that of Super Knuckles and he gains additional abilities as well. When gliding into a wall, Hyper Knuckles can perform the "Gliding Shock Wave Attack" which causes an earthquake that destroys all enemies on the screen, and he can breathe underwater as well. Boomstick: But like most other super transformations, caused by the Chaos Emeralds or Super Emeralds, once he runs out of rings, he returns to his normal form. Wiz: Even in base form, Knuckles is still a force to be reckoned with. Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful fighter. He is a master in a number of martial arts, focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest, such as when he was able to take down several of the military trained Nocturnus Clansoldiers. Even more so, he has been able to fight Sonic to a standstill on several occasions. Also, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Tails noted that anyone to beat Knuckles in a fight must be very powerful, a testament of his fighting abilities. Boomstick: When in battle, Knuckles makes most use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his spiked fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Knuckles' focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keep them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Knuckles tend to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. In his Major Eruption move in Sonic Battle, Knuckles takes advantage of his burrowing abilities, hiding underground and hitting opponents with an uppercut as he leaps out when his opponent least expects it. Wiz: Despite being a powerhouse in close combat, as stated by Sonic, most of Knuckles' fighting moves are slow and easy to read, making Knuckles more vulnerable to those who give themselves time to read his moves. Boomstick: Knuckles' various moves and techniques revolves around his trademark Punch Attack, where he attacks his opponents with various punching combos, including surrounding his fists with fire. His Spiral Upper allows him to strike foes above him with a spinning uppercut, and his Drill Claw sends him spiraling down on his foes from above. Similar to those, he also has his Screwdriver which allows him to home directly at his enemies. For wider impacts, Knuckles can use his Hammer Punch or Knuckle Slam to create wide tremors or explosions that effect everything within their effect range. Wiz: Knuckles has also been shown being able to use Sonic's trademark Spin Attack and Spin Dash to curl himself up and spin into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy or mow down many obstacles or foes or even burrow underground. He does, however, not use these moves or their variants, such as the Homing Attack, as often as Sonic and Shadow do. Boomstick: When gliding, Knuckles can also use his Gliding Knuckles Attack in conjunction with his movements, using the spikes on his fists to damage any foes he comes into contact with during his descend. With his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, Knuckles glides through air at high speeds, destroying any foes within his attack range. Wiz: Knuckles is an expert treasure hunter with infallible instincts which is shown during his several hunts for Emerald Shards, and can be considered one of the best treasure hunters in the world, if not the best. He can sense the presence of treasure nearby and is even able to pick up its scent and sniff his way to it. While not exactly highly intelligent, Knuckles is well-versed in ancient cultures, ruins and legends, and is very knowledgeable on the subject, such as when he was able to translate the ancient texts at Gigan Rocks with little effort. Boomstick: Knuckles has been shown to possess some mystical abilities of his own, possibly due to his close connection to the Master Emerald. In addition to summoning lightning bolts. He displays some limited geokinetic abilities, such as harnessing elemental earth energies to protect or heal himself, or calling forth meteors from above, which is described as "supernatural control of earth". Knuckles is also one of the few who knows how to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald, allowing him to harness its various abilities for different feats or empowering himself. Wiz: Knuckles has proven himself to be a skilled Extreme Gear rider, having proven himself a worthy competitor against many of the world's best Extreme Gear riders. To best put his skills in perspective, Knuckles was able to beat Storm the Albatross in a race, who is regarded as a legendary wind Master. When riding his Extreme Gear, Knuckles can bash his way through obstacles effortlessly and engage in close combat with his fellow racers, without losing control. With his Extreme Gear skills, Knuckles can even enhance his physical abilities. Boomstick: But take a guess what his biggest obstacle is. Ready for this? His own brain. Wiz: He has been manipulated by Eggman on multiple occasions and he didn't realize until too late that he was eating a napkin. Boomstick: But when he did figure it out, he stuck to his guns and finished every bite of that damn napkin. Its dinner and clean up at the same time! Wiz: Knuckles hardly ever strategizes before combat, preferring to run in swinging. Boomstick: But thank God this punching powerhouse isn't in the pet store. Knuckles: I'll probably be on this floating island forever, guarding the Master Emerald again. I may not know the whole story behind this, but perhaps it's better that way. Wolverine Wiz: Wolverine was born James Howlett in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, during the late 1880s, purportedly to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett though he was actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. After Thomas was thrown off the Howletts' property for an attempted rape perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, he returned to the Howlett manor and killed John Howlett. In retaliation, young James killed Thomas with bone claws that emerged from the back of his hands, as his mutation manifested. Boomstick: He fled with his childhood companion, Rose, and grew into manhood on a mining colony in the Yukon Territory, adopting the name "Logan." Logan accidentally killed Rose with his claws, causing him to leave the colony and lives in the wilderness among wolves until he was captured and placed in a circus. Saul Creed, brother of Victor Creed, freed Logan, but after he betrayed Logan and Clara Creed to Nathaniel Essex, Logan drowned Creed in Essex's potion. Logan returned to civilization, residing with the Blackfoot people. Following the death of his Blackfoot lover, Silver Fox, at the hands of Victor Creed, now known as Sabretooth, he was ushered into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan spent time in Madripoor before settling in Japan, where he married Itsu and had a son, Daken, of whom Logan for many years was unaware. Wiz: During World War II, Logan teamed up with Captain America and continued a career as a soldier of fortune. He served with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. Boomstick: As a member of Team X, Logan was given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joined the Canadian Defence Ministry. Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remained captive and experimented on, until he escaped. It was during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he had Adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. James and Heather Hudson helped him recover his humanity, and Logan began work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. He became Wolverine, one of Canada's first superheroes. In his first mission, he was dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo. Wiz: Later, Professor Charles Xavier recruited Wolverine to a new iteration of his superhero-mutant team, the X-Men. It was later revealed that Wolverine had been sent to assassinate Xavier, who wiped Logan's memories and forced him to join the X-Men. Boomstick: Wolverine is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. In addition to accelerated healing of physical traumas, Wolverine's healing factor makes him extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he can still suffer the immediate effects of such substances in massive quantities; he has been shown to become intoxicated after significant amounts of alcohol, and has been incapacitated on several occasions with large amounts of powerful drugs and poisons; S.H.I.E.L.D. once managed to keep Wolverine anesthetized by constantly pumping eighty milliliters of anesthetic a minute into his system. Wiz: His healing factor is facilitated by artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Weapon X program, in which his skeleton was reinforced with the virtually indestructible metal Adamantium. While the Adamantium in his body stops or reduces many injuries, his healing factor must also work constantly to prevent metal poisoning from killing him. As his healing powers are currently inactive, Beast has synthesized a drug to counteract the adamantium poisoning. Boomstick: His healing factor also dramatically affects his aging process, allowing him to live far beyond the normal lifespan of a human. Despite being born in the late 19th century, he has the appearance, conditioning, health, and vitality of a man in his physical prime. While seemingly ageless, it is unknown exactly how greatly his healing factor extends his life expectancy. Wiz: Although his body heals, the healing factor does not suppress the pain he endures while injured. Wolverine also admits to feeling phantom pains for weeks or months after healing from his injuries. He does not enjoy being hurt and sometimes has to work himself up for situations where extreme pain is certain. Wolverine, on occasion, has deliberately injured himself or allowed himself to be injured for varying reasons, including freeing himself from capture, intimidation, strategy, or simply indulging his feral nature. Though he now has all of his memories, his healing abilities can provide increased recovery from psychological trauma by suppressing memories in which he experiences profound distress. Boomstick: Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm. While originally depicted as bionic implants created by the Weapon X program, the claws are later revealed to be a natural part of his body. The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone. Wolverine's hands do not have openings for the claws to move through: they cut through his flesh every time he extrudes them, with occasional references implying that he feels a brief moment of slight pain in his hands when he unsheathes them. Wiz: Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting mutants despite other forms they may take. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent due to perspiration when a lie is told. Boomstick: On more than one occasion, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his claws, has been molecularly infused with Adamantium. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material, including most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. The only known exceptions are Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield, which is made out of a proto-adamantium-vibranium alloy. Vibranium alone is not comparable in terms of durability with Adamantium, seeing as Colossus has broken it. Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. His claws can also be used to block attacks or projectiles, as well as dig into surfaces allowing Wolverine to climb structures. The Adamantium also weights his blows, increasing the effectiveness of his offensive capabilities. His Adamantium skeleton makes him highly susceptible to magnetic-based attacks. According to Reed Richards, Wolverine would be unable to move without his enhanced strength due to the additional weight of the Adamantium bonded to his skeleton. Wiz: Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers. Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury. This, coupled by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of Adamantium, grants him some degree of superhuman strength. Since the presence of the Adamantium negates the natural structural limits of his bones, he can lift or move weight that would otherwise damage a human skeleton. He has been depicted breaking steel chains, lifting several men above his head with one arm and throwing them through a wall, lifting an Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room,and hauling a concert grand piano, which can weigh as much as 1,300 pounds, and the platform it rests on, via a harness, while climbing a sheer cliff. Boomstick: He has survived hits from the Hulk, is skilled enough to tag Speed Demon who runs faster than the speed of sound, battled with Satan himself, and in one instance, he was once blown up with nothing left but his Adamantium skeleton. And he regenerated just moments later. Wiz: Although Wolverine's healing factor stems from his brain according to Professor Xavier, leader of the X-Men. This means that Wolverine can be killed by drowning or destroying his brain. Boomstick: But good luck with that. Wiz: Also, he kinda has a bit of temper. Wolverine cuts off the top of Cyclops' car in rage. Wolverine: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible. Boomstick: Wolverine will enter the Berserker Rage should you piss him off too much. In this state, Wolverine goes feral and ignores all pain as he is consumed by the animalistic killer instinct that's still deep within him by Dr. Cornelius all those years ago. Wiz: But due to his unbreakable skeleton and insane healing factor, there are few more deadly than the Wolverine. Wolverine: I'm the '''best '''there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very '''nice'...'' Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Wolverine walks up to the Master Emerald. ???: Hey! Wolverine turns around to see Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles: Just what do you think you're doing with that Master Emerald? Wolverine: Once my claws find your heart, you won't be the guardian of that emerald anymore. Wolverine gets his claws out. Knuckles: I hope you're ready for a beating! The two of them then get in combat stances. FIGHT! Knuckles runs at Wolverine to punch him. However, Wolverine retaliates by attempting to stab Knuckles with his claws, but Knuckles jumps over him and punches him in the back repeatedly before punching him with enough force to send him flying forward. As Wolverine gets up, Knuckles runs up to his opponent and punches him in the stomach. Wolverine tries to stab Knuckles with his claws, but Knuckles leaps back. Wolverine tries to slash Knuckles, but Knuckles runs around him, making him dizzy. Knuckles has an opportunity to punch him in the groin with enough force to destroy the testicles. Knuckles then tries to smash Wolverine's skull with his fists, but he cannot break through the Adamantium. Knuckles: What?! Wolverine then abruptly stabs Knuckles in the stomach. Wolverine tries to impale Knuckles' skull with his claws, but Knuckles grabs the claws and struggles to keep them away from him. He then punches Wolverine in the stomach, forcing him to release him. Knuckles then burrows underground. Wolverine starts sniffing around as he searches for Knuckles. Wolverine: No use hiding, bub. He is able to dodge Knuckles' stealth attack and delivers a large stab to the echidna. Wolverine: The nose knows. He then slashes Knuckles' back before kicking him forward. As Knuckles rolls onto his back, Wolverine tries to impale him with his claws, but Knuckles rolls out of the way. Knuckles gets up and manages to avoid being stabbed by Wolverine and delivers multiple punches to his opponent before uppercutting him, sending him flying into the air. Just as Wolverine gets up, Knuckles leaps at Wolverine and attempts to destroy his skull with a powerful punch, but it only sends Wolverine flying back. Knuckles: What are your bones made of? They're indestructible! Wolverine: Well, my bones are coated in the strongest metal around. Does that count? Angered, Knuckles runs around Wolverine at full speeds until Wolverine gets dizzy. Knuckles has the opportunity to punch Wolverine repeatedly before sending him flying toward the Master Emerald with a powerful punch. Wolverine gets up and notices that he's standing on the Master Emerald. Wolverine: I believe this is the part where I say I told you so. Wolverine then stabs the Master Emerald. Knuckles: Wha-! OK, that's it buddy! The Chaos Emeralds then appear around Knuckles and Knuckles obtains them, becoming Super Knuckles. Wolverine: Am I supposed to be intimidated? Knuckles: You clearly don't know who you're dealing with. Knuckles then proceeds to clobber Wolverine back and forth before punching the ground with enough force to create a shockwave, knocking Wolverine back. Wolverine: Alright, echidna, now you've got me mad! Wolverine then screams out loudly as he enters the Berserker Rage. Knuckles tries to punch Wolverine, but Wolverine stabs Knuckles' fist before slashing him continuously and punching him in the stomach with enough force to send Knuckles flying. Bleeding immensely, Knuckles gets on his knees, extremely weakened. Wolverine abruptly impales Knuckles' neck with his claws before impaling his arms into Knuckles, then tears them right out, separating the top half of Knuckles from his bottom half. K.O.! Wolverine gives the master emerald to Rogue while the island crashes to the earth causing Knuckles remains to get eaten by a robot fish Results Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Wiz: Knuckles may have had the edge in speed, but Wolverine's senses could counter Knuckles' surprise attacks. Boomstick: Wolverine may not be as strong as Knuckles, but Knuckles isn't as durable as Wolverine. I mean, he can survive blows from goddamn Thor! Wiz: Speaking of which, it doesn't help that Wolverine's skeleton is made of Adamantium, the strongest metal known. Even the Hulk can't break it. Boomstick: And that dude destroyed an asteroid ''twice ''the size of Earth! Wiz: Sure Super or Hyper Knuckles could be trump cards, but so is Wolverine's Berserker Rage state. Boomstick: Sure his healing factor stems from his brain, but thanks to Knuckles' stupidity, he wouldn't think of destroying his brain. Even if he did figure it out, he would risk rushing in, giving Wolverine an opportunity to deliver a killing stab. Wiz: Sure Knuckles punched the moon, but he only destroyed a receiver controlling the moon's flight path. And although the moon's orbit changed afterwards it's unreasonable to say Knuckles is responsible. He has no other feats supporting this outlier and the moon was previously established to move itself due to being... part robot now. Sonic lore. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Wolverine is about 137 years old and is immune to disease, while Knuckles would probably kick the bucket at the age of 88. Wiz: Not only do Wolverine's claws counter Knuckles' fists, but he can also fight against better enemies, such as Satan himself. Boomstick: Wolverine was not echidna-ing around in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. Advantages & Disadvantages Knuckles + Faster + Stronger + Super and Hyper forms could be game changers - Lacks a healing factor - Not as smart - Wolverine's senses counter Knuckles' stealth - Fists<<<>>>Knuckles' fists + Senses counter Knuckles' stealth + Can live for MUCH longer + Adamantium FTW + Can fight against better enemies + Berserker Rage is a absolute BEAST + Healing factor would aid him a lot + Smarter - Slower - Weaker - Super and Hyper forms could be trump cards for Knuckles Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A man wearing a hockey mask wielding a machete walks in a forest. Then another man wearing a different mask wielding a knife stalks the man and stabs him in the back. But the man turns around and punches the man with enough force to send him flying. Once the man recovers, the other man raises his machete. The other man raises his knife. Category:Death Battles